Document sleeves are used by students, professionals and others to store and present loose leaf papers, hand-outs, pamphlets, and other items. Such sleeves typically have a thin plastic front cover and a back cover that are sealed along two adjacent sides. Documents may be retained in a space in between the front and back covers. Two adjacent sides of the sleeve remain open, so that documents may be inserted and removed from the sleeve.
Document sleeves are often carried in back packs, brief cases, and the like. However, when the front cover is free, papers in the document holder may fall out or become disorganized when the document holder is inverted. An existing approach to securing the sleeve closed is to provide a flap along one open side of the sleeve, under which the front cover may be tucked. However, this approach leaves much to be desired. Even when the front cover is tucked underneath the flap, one edge of the sleeve remains open, and documents retained in the sleeve may slide out. It can also be cumbersome to tuck the front cover underneath the flap.